


Prompt - Kanaya's Thrusts

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya’s rainbow drinker strength causes her to “go too fast” on Rose. Which is not entirely unpleasant. Also-known-as The Alternian Vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt - Kanaya's Thrusts

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com

  Your mind is a blank. Your mind is an absolute blank and you could swear to the Greater Gods above and below that you have never, ever, in your 7 sweeps of age, felt this good.

  Because Rose is warm and tight and moist underneath you, and there is nothing in the entire universe that could distract you from that.

  You barely feel her fingernails as she drags them down your back, leaving trails of flushed green flesh. She is bucking against you, her hipbones hitting your stomach, and her thighs rubbing against your legs in the succession of half-contained moans that fill your ears and throat.

  You mouth her name twice before letting go, focusing on the feeling of her against your bulge, each irregularity of it getting its own understanding of her core, learning and exploring the way to bring both of you pleasure.

  You hear her pleading for a faster pace, obliging immediately because you can’t take it anymore, because you’re almost there and the way she pulls your hair and grinds her teeth lets you know that she is not too far either.

  Before you know it, your eyes are closed and you are thrusting without reservations, panting into her ear.

  As you find yourself closer, you notice the lack of movement in her behalf, waking you up from your trance to check on her. Under you, Rose is smiling with her eyes half closed and biting her lower lip in the most sensual way you have ever witnessed.

  You are about to ask why she seems that way when you notice her hands on your waist, pulling you closer.

  As you turn back, your eyes widen at the speed of your hips, barely a smudge in your thrusts. Startled, you stop, leaving Rose to groan softly.

  “I am so sorry, Rose, I didn’t mean to… I do not even understand what happened, it must be my rainbow drinker prowess. This was completely beside my control I will attempt not to do it again, I am so sorry. Please accept my apologies.”

  “Kanaya…” she says, each syllable slurring “You were being perfect…”

  Perfect, she says? You were thrusting faster than you could possible have envisioned and, rather than hurt her, it would seem that you left in her in a state strikingly similar to ecstasy.

  “Are you sure?” you blurt out.

  She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you close “I am absolutely positive… do proceed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Rosemaryboobs


End file.
